


Castiel's Fangirl Lover

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Chubby Fan Reader, Cas/Chubby reader, Cas/Fan Chubby Reader, Cas/Fan Reader, Cas/Reader - Freeform, Castiel/Chubby Fan Reader, Castiel/Fan Chubby Reader, Castiel/Fan Reader, Castiel/chubby Reader, Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fan Reader, Supernatural fan, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: A normal girl pulled into the world of Supernatural? What could ever go wrong? A lot. But maybe that was what this monotone angel needed.  It is what you both needed.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Sometimes you wondered why you bothered doing things, why you fought so hard when it just seemed life kept kicking you in the teeth. You never thought that something like words could get to you, but when you heard them every day for seven hours a day it really did start to slowly wear on you.

You were just glad you didn't have to deal with it outside of school. It was only because you had the withdrawal to stay away from social media that you didn't have to deal with it every day. You didn't want to deal with the things you had seen where people would call horrible names sent to someone's profile every day, videos on how they want someone to die.

You knew that meant you had to be pretty important, when they had to talk about you, snicker at you make a fake account of you, you were obviously a big thing in their lives if they had to focus so much on trying to make yours hell.

They would deny it, say you're nothing, a fat ass, ugly, stupid all those things. But if you were all those things why did they devote so much of their time to you? Even taking the time to say something when you had not said a single thing for them to comment on, why waste their energy? Obviously they cared. And when they did stuff outside of school when they shouldn't even have you slip through their mind they are making fake profiles and you would never had known if they didn't tell you they did it.

Honestly it was probably your lack of response that made them want to do stuff but at the same time you had seen those who were effected they just went more and more wanting to do stuff to them. So you had to just put up a wall up to deal with it.

But it was slowly crumbling those walls the words were slowly chipping away at those walls over time getting to you over time despite your best efforts. But you still made sure everything was set up, that you kept yourself going having stuff set up and keeping your passions going.

You loved to (craft) as well as read and (you loved movies and TV and the best by far was/weren't much for TV or movies but there was one show that was special). Supernatural. You had heard a lot online about how cool it was and seeing such random posts that made no sense you decided to try watching it.

From the first episode you were hooked, at first the idea of having a pair of supernatural hunting brothers didn't seem too big. There had been a handful of supernatural hunting stories none you could think about with brothers but that wasn't saying much. But when the very first episode being a wendigo immediately caught your interest. They didn't go for vampires, witches, werewolves even elves or fairies. Unless you are near certain woodlands in Canada or British Columbia or into supernatural beings most wouldn't know. It kept your interest enough to see the next episode and the next.

And each episode was better and better and you wondered what they had planned. The writers, directors, someone had to have a game plan. You no longer could listen to Wayward Son, you had seen people argue if Castiel and Dean were in love, people saying it was bigoted to Dean since he had been written to be straight; they were obviously in love, it was just if it was a romantic love or not, they cared about each other, would sacrifice for each other, protect each other, be there for each other. That was love, whether it was romantic or not was up in the air. Same goes for Gabriel and Sam. Sam and Dean loved each other and no one argued that but they were obviously not a romantic love. You had seen even Lucifer love with his son. When Lucifer and the king of hell could be sympathetic characters...just wow they were good. A rare gem of a show. The one thing that solidified it forever as the one show, your show, the show that you would look back on even when you were old and gray. The episode where Dean says “you'd be furious. That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one. You're not my dad.” That the demon that killed his family was too nice, too kind, too supportive to be his parent. Was it not your own voice in a way? You had never seen a more perfect scene. Not to say Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer or anyone isn't just as good but that was the one that sealed it for you. This show was the show for you. That one important media that had a deeper connection then just entertainment for someone.

In a lot of ways the brothers lived a life you wanted; they traveled the country helping people. Helping people and killing things: the family business. Maybe not killing things, or maybe sure, who knows? You would only if the thing or person was a danger. Or maybe you'd develop a taste for it. If only you could be in the world of supernatural...dangerous or not to have that freedom it'd be worth it. To protect those who couldn't be protected. You'd probably end up dead soon but it'd be worth it. Such good you could do and really you didn't have much to do. You gave up on finding love, so no raising a family, and you knew you wanted to leave the world at least a little better then you found it when you died but you didn't know how to do that. So that would at least be an easy answer to that question. Sighing you pulled on your dress that you had made basically taking a large black cut of fabric, sewing on white ribbon into a (angel banishing/devil's trap) sigil and then cut out a hole for your head and arms and sewed it just a little bit to make it a nightgown.

As you laid down you had no idea that there was a god watching over you. “She would fit (him/them) fit all of them more then I ever planned. I can't believe that of all the possibilities that happened. But in a way that seems to match.” Sighing and looking around his workshop he groaned, he looked to other dimensions every few years but to keep his sons and children safe he would have to move this (brunette/blonde/red head/etc) girl from her dimension and drop her into his own. This dimension followed called Supernatural. He had to stop that son of his from going to other dimensions whispering to them what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm starting a new series. It will be several options, Cas, Gabe, Sam, Dean, Lucifer, the Winchester brothers, and Team Free Will. I hope you guys like this.


	2. Welcome To The Hunt

You were woken up by someone shaking you. You groaned not thinking yet, you were still deep into the dreamland and tried to turn over. “You must awaken.” A deep monotone voice came through and you sighed before rubbing your eye not even thinking that it didn't make sense since no one came to wake you up. You woke up by yourself...

Never mind both parents would already be off to work but you weren't thinking straight at the moment and shot up. “Did I miss the bus?!” Looking around you blinked finding yourself in some woods and standing in front of you, he must have been kneeling down since he was straightening up.

“Bus? No bus comes down here.” He spoke and you looked at him, rubbed your eyes, and then looked at him again.

“An angel?” You asked and he looked at you shocked before going back to having a blank stoic face.

“Angel?”

“You have wings.” You explained and you could see it just like it flashed for just a moment when Castiel first showed himself to Dean. In the show no one could see his wings, unless he really focused on showing it or however he showed it. You were dreaming obviously so that was why you saw him with the wings. You always liked that best and grinned. “Oh I'm still dreaming!”

“You are insane.” He said sighing and offering his hand to you, a very kind thing to do.

“I'm not insane. I told you, I'm still dreaming, I must be asleep.” You took his hand and he pulled you up from the ground. You just thought he'd hold you steady as you waddled up but instead he lifted you up, so much your feet were off the ground for a couple seconds. “Wow, you're strong.”

“Yes, as an angel I am.” He agreed and you giggled and he sighed, “only the insane can see angels and demons for what they are...” he seemed to be lost in thought and you couldn't help but feel pretty put out. This was your dream and he was your favorite character out of all of Supernatural characters but he was just acting strange. Well...stranger.

“Relax Cas.”

“That's a shortened version of my name.”

“Yep. Didn't you already go over that with Dean?” You asked and he blinked seeming even more confused.

“You speak of Dean.” He then continued on, “you know Dean. He told you about me.”

“Not in this dream yet.” You explained and giggled, “will I get to meet Dean? And Sam?” You asked and he frowned at you.

“Sam and Dean are dead.” He said and you gasped looking at him shocked. “You must be a prophetess. We must go.” He then lifted you up into his arms bridal style and you let out a yelp.

“Wait, what?! You struggled in his arms trying to figure out what is going on. “Put me down before you hurt yourself-”

“I won't hurt myself, I know how to carry a person.”

“First not as heavy as me, but that isn't important right now! What do you mean Sam and Dean are dead?! What kind of nightmare is this?”

“You are not heavy. You are the kind of looks of a lady from when I used to do duties for the Lord.” Castiel explained and began walking further and you looked at him confused. “They lived a life, as a Seraph I could resurrect them but they were ready to be reborn.” He explained and you blinked shocked at him.

“Reborn?”

“For a soul to have lived and be born again as a baby.” He explained and you groaned.

“I know what resurrection is. I don't understand how off it can be from the show.” You explained and he looked at you even more confused.

“Show? What kind of show?”

“I am dreaming about Supernatural. The TV show, how is it I'm dreaming of such a strange version?” You asked and he blinked at you before shaking his head.

“They must have put you through medicine changing your mind.” He shook his head, “it will be a while before you can start having visions again.” He explained heading down the trail to a small log cabin. It looked homey with an Impala, lovingly preserved and had things over it to protect it from the elements but if the lack of dirt on it, it was probably not been driven for forever.

“The Impala?”

“Yes. It protected and was a constant companion for them. They were my friends.” He said and dream or not this just broke your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and I hit you with the feels. I am sorry. I want to tell you the feels won't hit again next chapter but it can't promise it. At least after this and the next chapter the quota for feels is done. I hope.


	3. Not A Dream

Coming into the cabin you saw that it was homey but not overly warm. He went to a well worn, but not yet dilapidated, couch. However as he tried to put you down he suddenly realized that he could not. “I can not put you down.” He stated having you look at him confused and he looked at you with new eyes.

“Do you have a sigil?” He asked and you looked down seeing the (favorite color) ribbons decorating your nightgown.

You wore the Angel Ward one!

“My nightgown! The ribbons make an Angel Ward!” You jumped from him nearly falling but luckily landing on the top part of the couch and falling onto the cushions.

“Why are you wearing an Angel Ward?” He asked and you straightened up sitting up better and fixing your nightgown.

“Like I said, Supernatural; I made all kinds of nightgowns like this; Demon Ward, Anti Possession, all kinds.” You explained being weirded out, the feeling of falling should have woken you up, if not that then at least the tumble onto the cushions should have woken you up. They were not uncomfortable but hurt when falling on them from a height.

“Wait...why have I not woken up?” He looked at you distrustfully, but you were starting to think maybe, just maybe, you were not dreaming. Having heard of it a million times before how you read with the left half of your brain and dream with your right and they could not talk you picked up a nearby photo frame, it held a picture of four people; Gabriel with a grin and by his arm you could tell he was holding the camera, Sam was giving a large grin while Dean was there with a arm around both him and Castiel who was giving a blank look at Dean. Behind them was an old theater and you could clearly see the name of a movie. You could read it easily.

“I...I can read...I'm awake?” You looked at Castiel who was watching the frame in your soft (skin tone) hand worried and you grimaced realizing how important this picture probably was to him. “I'm sorry; I just am now realizing this is not a dream.”

You delicately placed it back, being very careful and he shook his head, “that is fine.” He assured you before coming and sitting beside you. “You have your visions in terms of dreams?” He asked and you shook your head.

“You don't understand; I didn't have dreams of you! Well I did but...” You shook your head blushing now that you realized that you were, as crazy as it was, talking to the real Castiel. And told him that you dreamed of him! The only saving grace about that was that he took things so literally and was so dense about a lot of things he probably would have no idea what you meant. “Like I said; a TV show.”

“Hold on, I can look into your mind.” His hands came to your head and you pulled back.

“What are you doing?” You asked and he sighed and sat down beside you.

“So much like Dean in a way.” He hummed looking back over to the picture and you frowned not knowing how to talk to him about that but needed to at least offer him some comfort.

“I'm sorry about...Dean...and Sam...do you want to talk about it?”

“No need to.” Castiel assured, “they died over seven years ago. They were fused to become one soul so they would never be separated, they are now a little five year old girl in Pennsylvania.” Castiel sighed, “at least that time they died wasn't painful.

“Still, you lost people you love, it had to hurt.”

“It did. It doesn't hurt like that anymore.” He then took a deep breath to center himself. “Do not fear me, I will see what you see.” He then reached foreword, putting his hands on your head, his thumbs pressing to your temples. Not enough to hurt you but enough you could feel it.

Then suddenly their were flashes, many flashes, they were too fast to see it. In a lot of ways it almost looked like your 'life flashed before your eyes' but instead of being slow enough you could see it, they were too fast for you to see anything.

“By Father...” he whispered looking into your eyes seeming shook. “A TV show? And those people, why did they do that to you?” He asked and you grimaced seeing that he saw more then just the show.

“The bullies?” You guessed not knowing what he could be asking about.

“They are all professional bull raisers?” He asked and you couldn't help but giggle.

“Not quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't as feelsy as the last chapter. If all goes as I am planning it will not be as feelsy for the rest of this story. But I don't know so no promises. I hope you liked it.


	4. Jealous

“It's close to dinner time.” Castiel put the picture frame that he had been looking at down and looked at you. “You must eat as well.”

“Excuse me?” You asked wondering if he was making a jab at you being heavy set. But this was Castiel, if he was he would just say that you were fat.

“This is all shocking and no one thinks well on an empty stomach. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.” He then stood, “it is not good to not eat regularly.” You couldn't help but giggle at htat.

“Yes mom, I know, I know.” You teased and he looked at you confused.

“I am not your mom.” He stated and you laughed even harder.

“I know you're not.” You assured and he looked confused but seemed to let it go.

“Okay then, I think I have the ingredients for (favorite dinner).” He mused and you grimaced, just how far did he go? Did he see every part of your mind, laid your entire soul bare? That would be like someone reading your diary but even worst, knowing things you wouldn't even put in that book.

“How deep did you go into my mind?” You asked and were worried to hear but you knew yourself. If you didn't know for sure you would just keep thinking more and more on what it was and end up going crazy.

“Not far. I saw things mostly that had to go with the what you did when watching it. Like how you like to watch it (day/time you watch the show) and like to (way you watch the show). I did see certain things. Most things that happened recently, and just realized you were thinking how you wanted to eat that dish.” He explained getting out the necessary tools to make the meal.

“Do you need help?” You offered and he looked back on you.

“Do you know how to make it?”

“Yes, of course I do.” You assured and looked at him confused. “Don't you?” It was a relativly simple dish to make all things considered.

“No.”

“Oh dear...” you shook your head and smiled, “well I can show you so whenever you want it you know how to make it, it really is delicious meal.” You offered and he nodded sighing, it wasn't long until you realized he was absolutely hopeless cooking. But you still had the belief that anyone could learn anything with time and patience.

“Here, I'll show you,” you started showing him and he followed but had to watch you do it then forget how to do it soon. “How do you eat normally?” You asked him and he shrugged.

“Soup, salad, sandwiches.” He explained and you frowned, that is all good things and part of a balanced diet but not forever.

“You may need to learn to cook more, it's not good to eat just a couple things.” You pointed out and he shrugged humming, “you could even learn maybe something along the lines of a...honey cake~” you cooed knowing of his love of bees and honey, “or if you're in the mood for something more savory a ginger honey chicken.” You smirked at his new obvious interest. Yep, you win.

“Teach me.”

“Okay Cas Okay.” You agreed at how adorable he was being. You loved how blunt he was. You would have to teach him other things, you had a feeling that he would want to just learn honey recipes so you'd need to teach him some other stuff.

After dinner you and Cas talked a few things out. He was kind enough to let you stay with him. You didn't know what you'd do with no identification to prove who you were. You couldn't get a job except for under the table. He assured you that it was fine and you insisted to at least take up the cooking and cleaning, only teaching him to cook now and then so when you were able to get to your own dimension that he could still make himself meals.

You had always wanted to be in the world of Supernatural but you couldn't be here. You weren't athletic enough to be a hunter and didn't think that Castiel really wanted to do hunting either seeming more to do it mostly for Dean and Sam.

It was a week later that you were headed with a couple of reusable bags to the market. You needed to pick up a handful of groceries, luckily having a list of what you needed. You would also go to a nearby beekeeper farm to buy fresh honey and honeycomb for different recipes. Honeycomb on toast with a little bit of goat cheese on top. You would get that tomorrow or the day after probably. They were used to you on that day for you and your roommate's 'weekly order' as Burt and Gerald, the elderly couple who owned the farm, did. They had Gerald's nephew Thomas who worked there.

It was as you were walking back home that you heard his voice. Turning to see Thomas's bright green eyes and black hair you pause and smile. “Hi Thomas, what's up?” You greeted and he grinned at you taking your bags from you and smiling at you.

“I happened to be heading to Uncle Burt and Uncle Gerald and saw our favorite customer.” He grinned and you chuckled, “so thought I'd walk you home.” He added with a bow and you chuckled, he was always a perfect gentleman, “if I may?”

“I'd hate to be a bother, it's not far.”

“It's no bother at all, it's nice to walk a lady home.” He grinned and the two of you started heading to your home. You chatted a little bit on what was going on in your lives and you talked to him about other recipes you've made. You noticed that Castiel didn't keep up to date on his food so you had to hurry to use up a lot of ingredients and knew that Castiel liked recipes with honey best, you made yourself a challenge to have a meal with honey for him at least once a day. Getting to know the family run business you offered to share any of the recipes that came out really well, they printed recipes to make out of their honey to give to people. Your favorite was the honey glazed carrots and the honey shortbread that they gave you.

“I have been wondering something though Name.” Thomas mentioned and you hummed to let him know that you were listening. “Why do you come every week? The same day and same time within a few hours. You easily could buy more and come bi-weekly or less.” He explained and you quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Trying to get rid of me?” You asked teasing and he seemed to realize how that could come sounding like.

“No! Not at all, it's something I look foreword to every week.” He assured, “I'm just curious,” he then sighed, “it is none of my business, forget I asked, I'm sorry.”

“No, no, I'm just teasing Thomas. It's really not that big of a deal, I just know exactly how much I will use the week and so this way I know that it will be done and know when I have to go. Means I don't have to check the honey and comb to make sure that we have enough, and it keeps it fresh.” You giggled, “I do the cooking, my roommate can cook but only very simple things, I'm teaching him but it's still a long way to go.” You sighed and chuckled, “but he loves bees so much. Only animal he loves more is guinea pigs; but is an all over animal lover.”

“He...so...is he more then a friend?” Thomas asked giving you a strange look and you shook your head.

“Oh no, he doesn't see me like that.”

“Good.”

“Wh-” you were confused but suddenly you were pushed up against a tree trunk. The bags that Thomas had been carrying on the floor. How had he moved so fast? He opened his mouth in a crooked smile all of his teeth like sharp needle pinpoints. “Vampire!” You gasped and he looked shocked.

“I'm impressed, not many can tell by my teeth right away.” He chuckled, “don't worry I won't kill you. You are far too special to kill,” you struggled but you might as well have been a dragonfly fighting against him, you were only a few feet from your home, just a bend a few steps away you were right in the front yard. “Don't struggle, though you do look so cute. You will be mine~” he chuckled, “you are so kind to people, so nice to talk to, and such a womanly figure.” He hummed, “when I grew up people knew your figure was the most luxurious and desirable of all.” He chuckled and you were now confused.

“What? But Gerald and Burt-”

“Aren't my real uncles. Gerald is a descendant of my sister; but I am his uncle. His Great-Times-Seventeen Uncle.” He laughed before getting serious again, “but enough of that, on top of all that you smell so very sweet. Your blood smells so good I could barely stop myself from drinking from you whenever you're walking to the farm.” He let out a groan that sounded like a sigh. Or was it a sigh that sounded like a groan? “You smell like pomegranate, (favorite berry), and (favorite flower) with honey. Like they all were soaked in honey to make a mulled wine. Though the honey scent might just be because you eat so much of it...” he hummed thoughtfully, “no matter.” He then chuckled a little bit more, “but sweet, lively, so light but...with a hidden dark side. Maybe I'll even make you my immortal bride.” He cooed almost sweetly to you.

He started to lean down like he was going to bite you and you let out scream he put his hand over your face but he was off of you before he could bite. You took deep breaths as Castiel was fighting him, his wings going into play to smash into his face and chest. He grabbed him by his arms running him to a nearby fallen tree shoving the wooden branch through him as he began to slowly smoke and fire. The vampire was barley turning to ash before Castiel was hurrying over to you.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah...he didn't get a chance to bite me.” You managed to say and he pulled you up looking into your eyes seriously.

“You must be careful Name. Plenty would try to take you.” He assured and you blinked confused at you.

“What? I think this was a one off, he liked how my blood smelt.” You made a face at the thought of the coppery smell and taste of blood. You had accidentally bitten your lip or inside of your cheek enough times to know that.

“Don't be naive.” Castiel lightly scolded, “you are a beautiful maiden. Many creatures will take you.”

“Beautiful?” You echoed sure you hadn't heard him say that, it had to be something else.

“Yes. They want a beautiful maiden for sacrifice or to be a bride to a powerful creature.” He explained taking your arm and leading you away from the tree, stopping for the bags. “From now on I'll pick up the honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not sure how I did capturing Castiel being jealous. I love honey so much that I kind of went overboard, all the recipes I mentioned are real. I also think guinea pigs are adorable but luckily for me I know next to nothing about them so this chapter isn't seven pages.


	5. Meet the Family

“Put my portion of dinner in the microwave, I will be on a hunt.” Castiel told you as you glanced up from the sauce that was bubbling on the stove top. It would be the first time either of you left the cabin without the other. Ever since the 'vampire incident' as you called it Castiel went with you when grocery shopping and to pick up honey, he kept a protective arm around your waist.

“Hunt?”

“Yes. I go out and take out any monsters hurting innocents.” He explained and you couldn't help but face palm. Of course. 

“But I mean where are you going? What are you hunting? Do you need backup?” You asked worried and he looked over at you.

“Thirty miles away, a Weindigo nest, there is no backup.” He explained and that made you even more worried. 

“But what if you're hurt?” You asked and he looked at you blankly. That way he looked at you a lot of the time, a deadpanned expression you were used to seeing on him but also a mixture of confusion. You half expected him to say the words 'you have a guinea pig?'

“I'm an angel of the lord, I will be fine.”

“But...what if you're not. Angel or not, you can still be hurt.” You pointed out and he sighed looking over at you.

“Yes but I can't be hurt as easily as a human, and I have training that a human normally would take years to do.” He pointed out and you sighed, you knew what he was saying. There was no way you could do it, and you knew that was true, you hadn't gone through any of the training, you weren't a hundred percent sure you could convince people you were a police officer or something along those lines to get information or even find where dangerous supernaturals were.

“I know that Castiel, just...all alone...what if something does happen, no one would know.”

“You'd know.” He points out and you groaned.

“Yes but I don't know where you are. You are thirty miles away, that means I'd have a thirty mile radius of where you could be, and how would I know that I needed to look for you?” I pointed out and he looked at you shocked, “weindigos are no joke, and I think they'll eat you no matter who you are.” I shook my head but jumped as I heard a new voice.

“Would it make you feel better if I went with him, belladonna? (beautiful woman?)” You turned to see a blonde man. Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Castiel echoed and he did a quick little bow.

“Yes, Gabriel, the Messenger.” He hummed, “seems this darling little human is worried. It's adorable.” He grinned, “so I'll join the hunt.” He said and despite Castiel making it clear that he did not want that, he might as well have been talking to a brick wall. It did calm you down and you made a little bit extra so that Gabriel could eat as well if he wanted. You sat down and began reading up on monsters and how to spot them, you got onto a laptop looking for any other possible cases and cleaning his few weapons. As you yawned the fifth time in a minute you decided you better go to sleep so put everything done and wrote a quick note to him there was enough for Gabriel if the two wanted to have dinner.

You got ready for bed and headed into the bedroom. You hated to take Castiel's bed from him even if he didn't sleep. So you tried to be as unobtrusive as you could, keeping the few clothing you had in a single drawer and keeping the other things out of the room so it could still be his sanctuary.

When the angels returned to the cottage about five minutes after you had fallen asleep. Seeing the cleaned weapons, the bookmarks in the books with the notes you had, as well as a list labeled 'possible sightings', and the note on the Tupperware held dinner and dessert. Gabriel had only one thing to say.

“I like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short but I liked Reader-chan meeting some of Cas's family. Well...one member.


	6. Jealousy

Waking up you groaned and stretched lifting your hand up to rub your eyes, looking around you gasped seeing Gabriel and he gave you a smirk.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He grinned and you were confused why he was in here. Neither Castiel or you would expect him to sleep. Castiel never went into this room when you were in here even if you insisted that he have the room to put things in there you taking only one drawer to put your things in.

“Oh wait, did I sleep in? I'm sorry; I'll work on breakfast now.” You started to stand but he put his hand on your shoulder to keep you where you would stay sitting down.

“No, no, Castiel says you get up half an hour from now.” Gabriel assured and chuckled at how confused you looked. “Sorry to wake you up so early, but I wanted to ask you a few things.” He said and you started to feel worried. Had you done something? Did Gabriel not like you?

“Did I do something? Or...do you not like me? Am I not good enough to be a friend to Castiel?” You asked, even though you two had never said it you were pretty comfortable to think that the two of you had become friends over time. He treated you more then just a house guest and how he could talk and slip between being the angel Castiel to being Cas was not even shocking anymore. And though you always liked when he was the sweet innocent Cas in the show you found yourself not minding Castiel.

Even the fact you didn't see it as two different sides; the emotionless if not angry and almost hateful angel who didn't care about anything as long as it was God's will, and the sweet gentle man who loved all animals even if guinea pigs and bees were his favorite he adored them all.

He was just Castiel.

“Really? That's what you think I would want to talk to you?” He laughed and sighed, “you don't think well enough of yourself little one.” He mused sitting on the bedside and gave you a wink. “The reason I wanted to talk to you is you are beautiful and kind. I'd like to get to know you better.” He explained and you froze up. You thought he was an angel so couldn't mean it like that but it sounded like he was asking you out on a date.

“Uh...like...”

“Like dinner and a movie? That is how humans like to court-or date-now.” He explained and you gasped and blushing darkly and he smirked. “You seem surprised. Angels can feel attraction to others.” He explained and you bit your lip.

“I'm flattered, really Gabriel it's just that...”

“You don't feel the same.” He sighed looking sad but not horrible like his heart is broken.

“No, well yes.” You shook your head, “I don't really know you at all and...well...I think...I think I'm already in love. With someone.” You shook your head and sighed. He grinned a bit and messed up your hair.

“Love is a precious thing dear. Whether a love for family, friends, or a lover. But come, how about I help you make breakfast. I'm feeling like Eggs Benedict.” He hummed and you were grateful that he was not making it awkward. You weren't just saying that, you were in love. In love with Castiel. Even though you weren't sure if it was a romantic love or not and even if it was...you would never have him and you wouldn't try.

Being his friend would be enough. Whether he was your friend or your lover. You would always love him even if...even if you would never be with him and could only hope you could at least be in his life and he wouldn't end up doing things where he hurt you without realizing it.

You had felt that before, being completely in love with your best friend. But they never knew and they slowly broke your heart day by day till it was in tatters, then you had to slowly stitch it back together. You didn't want to go through that again, it felt so strong after such a little time, you didn't want to think what would happen if you were around him as long as your friend before they moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is short but I hope you like it. I hope it wasn't too feelsy.


	7. Pain

“What's wrong?” You looked up from where you were rolling out the yellow fondant for the bee cake. It was a honey cake that was traditionally made for baby showers. But it was honey and who cared? 

“What do you mean?” You looked around, everything seemed to be fine.

“You've been quiet since this morning, Gabriel has acted weird. Did he make you uncomfortable?” Castiel asked and you groaned looking back down on the marshmallow fondant. “What?”

“He just...he asked me out.” You explained and he knew that if you had said yes Gabriel would have told-bragged-to him about it.

“You said no.” It wasn't a question, “you regret it.” Neither was that.

“No. I don't regret it.” You corrected shaking your head, “I couldn't.”

“Why?”

“I can't be with anyone. It'll only hurt.” You managed to whisper out your tears slipping from your (dark/medium/light) eyes.

“Name?”

“People will only hurt. Only hurt.” You gasped out moving your hands to grab the counter top edges. “I...no one can like me like that. No one ever will.” You gasped out crying out as the things you had pushed back for years fighting out.

Why now? Out of practically no where. Warning you only moments before it happened. He wrapped his arms around you and you cried out into his chest. Not only your tears but everything that hurt you was pouring out of you. All the cuts to your heart that had been buried deep and festering finally pouring out of you and in the light of day.

“They hurt me! So bad! He hurt me so bad!” You cried out letting all your pain pour out from your main bully. “He pretended to care about me, he said...he said that I...was special.” You cried out clutching his trench coat as tightly as you could, like you were drowning and he was the only one who kept your head above water.

“Who is he?” Castiel whispered stroking your (curly/wavy/straight) hair. It was hesitant, he didn't know how to comfort you like that but he was trying and it did comfort you.

“(Bully's Name/Bully's Boyfriend's Name).” You gasped out clinging to him desperately as you said the name. “He said that he noticed how different I was...wanted to get to know me.” You fought to stay there with him, not slip back to the past where you were naive enough to think someone wanted to just get to know you.

“He pretended to be interested in me, wanted to get to know me. Pretended to care for me, love me.” You shook even more. “It was all a joke!”

Castiel froze up but as you cried harder he rubbed your back cooing gently to you. He cooed to you like you were a scared guinea pig keeping calm as he comforted you. “You're safe Name, you're safe. No one will ever hurt you. Rest.” He cooed and you shook your head.

“I have to fin-”

“You work so hard. Rest now.” He whispered cutting you off and you cried a little bit more, crying yourself to sleep. He picked your limp body up carrying you to the bedroom sitting you down. He took off your shoes pulling the covers over you and headed out, leaving a light in the hallway on so you'd be able to see if you woke up before he returned.

He left a note on the refrigerator.

Name,  
Headed out to (favorite cafe) to get (favorite treat). Relax. You need to, be back soon.  
C.

He then headed out a bit into the woods. He knew there were supernatural creatures there but they wouldn't mess with him. He sat down crossing his legs. He looked through the dimensions finding the one that felt like Name's. Hers felt like her, he just knew that it was where she was. He could find her and searched for the man with the name she had said. He found him, a morally bankrupt evil.

Completely human. But evil.

Pulling him from the dimension he threw him down. He normally wouldn't be able to do it but he was so high on emotions he was able to tap into his powers. The young man looked up seeing the glare of the angel, his grace reacting to his emotions shining through him. It was so much if he kept up he'd burn his vessel to a crisp.

“Wh-wh-”

“You hurt her!” He growled out, the vessel's voice being echoed by the booming true voice of Castiel, one of the strongest angels that exist. “Name. You hurt Name.”

“I-It was just a prank! Can she not take a joke?!” He managed to gasp out, thinking that he could talk his way out of it.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Castiel let out a scream. Pointing to him there was a flash of light and then there was nothing left but a smoldering ash. He just killed a human, what he would normally consider an innocent. But he hurt you, he couldn't find himself to care. Letting out a heavy sigh as he took another step from heaven he teleport to the alleyway away from the cafe to pick up the beloved treat.

When he got it he thanked them and headed out. Making sure no one was around he slipped into the alleway. Castiel flashed back to his home seeing Name just sitting up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Feel better?” He asked sitting at your bedside.

“Yes, thank you Cas. I...I needed that.” You whispered and he gave you a smile reaching out to touch your shoulder.

“Of course. I will always be here for you.” He promised then leaning down hesitating, leaning down a bit more, then pausing before completing it pressing his lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas comforted you, smite your bully, and end it with a kiss. What more could you want?


	8. Like Birds

“They're so cute,” you whispered in awe at the small things moving.

“They are.” He hummed lifting up the biggest one.

“What are their names?” You asked moving to stroke the head of the one he was holding. You were as gentle as you could barely stroking its fur.

“Misu, Spice, and Ginger.” He answered, “you are being very gentle. Like she is a bubble.” He stated and you pulled away from her.

“They are so small, what if I were to hurt her?” You asked worried never had you thought that guinea pigs would be so small. They couldn't fit in the palm of your hand but they were close. You didn't think they'd be so tiny.

“You won't hurt them.” He assured taking your hand with his free hand grabbing your wrist moving to pet the piggeh that was laying in the crook of his elbow. “See?” He hummed and you nodded at the silky feeling of the brown, black, and white guinea pig.

Once you were a little bit more comfortable you started to pet the other two that were sitting on his lap. He picked up one from his lap, setting her into yours. “There are many things to be scared of, but not a guinea pig.” He let out a chuckle at such a ridiculous idea.

“Even if the fear is not of them but for them?” You asked and he was quite for a little while before answering.

“For some it would be...wise. But not you.”

“Me?” You echoed, “who is it 'wise' to be then?”

“Those that are evil. You are innocent, sweet, kind.”

“I'm not too innocent.” You pointed out and he hummed ruffling your hair.

“Things have happened to you, they've hurt you and made you think you were dark but you are not. You are light.” He hummed and stroked your (hair color) tresses with his hand which had not left your (curly/wavy/straight) hair. “You have been through a lot, but you are still so innocent. So pure.” He whispered and gave a gentle smile. “It's...intoxicating...”

“Cas?”

“Hm?” He hummed staring intently at you in a way that had your cheeks burning.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are beautiful. Beautiful and pure.” He leaned down and your breath caught in your throat as he got closer and closer his lips a hair's breath from your own. “Such purity, meant for my grace.” He whispered, his breath tickling your lips and then they were pressed against his own.

The kiss was not an awkward mess of accidental clinking of teeth but it wasn't the passionate fantastic kiss of a romantic novel. It was slow going, a little stiff but comforting and relaxing. Sweet. You felt safe and happy and didn't worry he was lying.

“Castiel, your wings?” You questioned as he stroked your face, his wings were fluttering and spreading out poofing like a bird about to take flight.

“They are trying to impress you.” He explained and you raised an eyebrow.

“They?” He made it sound like they were not part of him.

“I have no control. They react by my emotions.” He whispered before moving to pick the guinea pig on his lap and hold its face to yours. “And so does the guinea pig,” he teased and gave a gentle smile at your giggle.

Somehow this cool headed calm amazing angel thought that you were pure, sweet, innocent, kind and beautiful. Was this a dream? How could he be so wrong? But looking into his eyes you wondered if maybe it was not him but you who were wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but hopefully sweet and will tug on the feels, the good feels.


	9. Lemon

Castiel loved you.

He loved you.

It was shocking to you, how could he love you? You never thought you'd have someone who loved you. Not that you were unlovable, you were smart, funny-if they enjoyed your particular brand of humor-caring, loyal, dependable, and while you had your own faults; not just the fact you were chubby and most people including yourself on and off didn't like that, you also could be vengeful and snide but whose counting?

It wasn't that you didn't think you could have a person who loved you like that. Just that you didn't think it would happen. How long must you wait until it did happen? When would someone see you as more then your body, looks that even if the most beautiful you had ever seen would fade over time. To see the true beauty that was a part of your soul. Well, Castiel did see your soul.

He saw it, and he liked what he saw.

At least that was what you were taking from him having told you he loved you and he had you pressed against the wall. His hands were caging you pressed on the wall near your hips, his lips pressed tightly to yours.

“Cas,” you breathed out as he pulled away allowing his vessel and you to breathe.

“You're so beautiful, so pure, you're shining.” He whispered sounding almost awe struck.

“You sure you're not looking in a mirror?” You asked and it was more then just the shining happiness, his very grace was bubbling all around him from his emotions.

“No. You are all this. So much more.” He hummed picking you up by your thighs carrying you to the nearby couch and fell to it with you in his lap. He continued kissing you and it was getting hot and heavy and you pulled away breathing hard.

“Cas...”

“Is something wrong?” He immediately sensed that something was wrong and you sighed.

“Not exactly it's just...we're going a little far.”

“You don't want to go that far with me.” He stated, it was not a question but he was wrong.

“No, it's not that.” You explained and sighed, “it's just you are an...a angel.” You finally got out and bit your lip and he sighed.

“Oh. You don't want to be with an angel.” He stated again, and again he was wrong.

“No, it's not that; well not entirely. As long as you are you I don't care. As long as you are Castiel; human, angel, siren, hell even demon I don't care.”

“Strange choice of words.”

“Cas,” you complained rolling your eyes, “it's not that. It's you're an angel and the whole thing about...about purity.” You finally danced around the thing that you wanted to but it seemed only to confuse him.

“Oh. Is this the thing you humans with your obsession with virginity?” Castiel asked and you gasped and blushed, hiding your face in his chest and he reached down to catch your chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted your head up to look into his eyes, “virginity has nothing to do with purity.” He assured and you whimpered from blushing so darkly and reached up to pull him down to fuse his lips to yours.

He reached down to pull at your shirt and you lifted your arms up to help him get it off pulling away to let out a moan but immediately after the (favorite color to wear) shirt was clear of your head you were kissing him again. You pushed his trench coat off and he moved his arms tacking over taking it off while you got to work unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled his tie loose before pulling it over his head.

Gripping your hips he moved you so you were laying on the couch and he leaning over you, tugging your (skirt/short/pants) down your wide child-birthing hips and off your legs, tugging his own off before climbing back on top of you.

“Are you sure?” He asked kissing along the smooth column of your neck.

“Very.” You whispered sighing, “only thing to give me pause is if you would not want me anymore if I wasn't a...a virgin.”

“Like I could ever not want you.” Castiel gently reproached such thinking, “and like I've said, Father cares nothing for if someone is a virgin or not, purity is something far more. Especially when we are doing something with love.” He hummed and stroked your sides gently.

“Only for love.” You agreed reaching behind you to undo your bra. Tugging your panties off and he did the same with his boxers. “I'm ready.” You whispered into his ear and he nodded slowly slipping into you. You let out a gasp at the slight pain but with his cooing words and humming to you to help ease the discomfort.

“It's okay my dear, it'll be okay soon.” He promised waiting for you to give the go ahead. When you do he makes love to you slowly and gentle, your love for each other building and spilling out among you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put this here and run off.


	10. Proposal

You awoke in a pair of your panties and Castiel's button up half buttoned but you stopped at your waist leaving the remaining buttons that went a little past the half way point down your thighs. Castiel was laying behind you his arm around your waist. “You're awake.” He said and you turned your head to see him and smiled giving a light blush.

“You're so beautiful, you look angelic when you sleep.” He hummed stroking some knotted bed hair out of your face. You giggled at the pun of an actual angel calling you angelic, “what?”

“Just the pun of an angel calling me angelic.” You giggled a bit and he shook his head.

“Well you are angelic, kind.” He hummed and leaned over to kiss your forehead, “you're beautiful.”

“Thank you,” you leaned over to give him a good morning kiss. “I'll make breakfast, what are you in the mood for? Honey apricot muffins with some eggs and yogurt with (favorite berries) or maybe those honey-blueberry pancakes I make, maybe with some yogurt to?” You asked offering two of his favorite breakfasts. 

“Both sound good.” He hummed as you stood stretching and he smiled and sat up as well. “How about the muffins? I don't know if we have fresh blueberries.” He then stood and stretched before wrapping an arm around you, “I'll make some of that (coffee/tea/fresh squeezed juice) you like so much.” He added and you grinned. His hand (mixed tea/made coffee/squeezed juice) was the nectar of the gods!

After breakfast you wrapped the left over muffins up to freeze so that you'd have them before they'd go bad since the two of you couldn't eat them before they did. While you were doing that Castiel was washing up the dishes, and once you finished since you were done before him you started wiping up the counter tops, stove, and table.

Castiel finished with what he was doing you were still wiping down the table and he came behind you wrapping his arms around you, hugging you from behind. “Well hello to you, to~” you giggled but gasped as he started to put something cold over your head to rest against your neck.

It was a necklace. It was simple yet striking (favorite metal) that was a slim almost rope like style chain, and a slim medallion that rested right below your collarbone. You moved it to see what it was and there was a carving in the medallion of your family crest with a pair of wings shooting out from either side.

“Huh?”

“Your crest, my wings.” He explained moving some of your hair to kiss your neck. “It's my mark and yours.” He whispered and rested his chin on your shoulder, “The time before this time when I was around the humans they didn't show it with a ring but with a necklace with their family crest to their intended, so I added my own wings to your crest.” He explained and you waited, one word sticking out to you in his description.

“Intended?”

“Yes. Intended to marry.” He explained and you gasped and you could feel his frown as he nuzzled into your neck. “Is something wrong Name?”

“Intended to marry? Are you proposing to me?” You asked and he hummed.

“Yes. I don't understand getting on the knee but I am asking you. And your answer?” He asked and you nodded giving happy crying.

“Of course Cas!” You turned and jumped into his arms, you thought of nothing else but being with him. You didn't think of the fact that he was an angel and you were a human, or what would happen as you died and he remained almost eternal barring any angel blades, you didn't think about any of that. All you thought of was him and that he loved you back and wanted to be with you in marriage and you wanted that to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write Castiel's proposal since finding a way to ask for him feels right, I went for a bit of a older kind of proposal and combined it with newer way.


	11. I Choose You

Was there anything better then waking up in your lover's arms? Ever since the night you two made love he laid with you, holding you as you drifted off to sleep and watching over you. It wasn't creepy when you woke up to him watching you, it was always a slight warmth of love in his normally intense eyes. It only got more common since he proposed to you and you were now kept safe and sound in his arms as you slept.

Your fiancee.

That felt so strange to say but so amazing to be able to say. Your fiancee, it was the in between but such a lovely in between. Such a comfortable middle, more then a mere lover but not yet quiet ready to set up a homestead.

It was Castiel and it was you.

You knew when something was wrong. And something was wrong for him. “Castiel?” You questioned and he hummed looking up from the bee watching he was doing to the bees that came to the flowers that you took care of for him, when the guinea pigs Misu, Spice and Ginger had to go home to their mommies, a lovely couple who were just sweetheart and got along very well with Castiel, and the other one had a penchant for sitting with you and trading recipes while you talked to her once or twice.

“What is it?” You asked and he looked confused and you sighed, “I mean what is wrong? I know something's wrong. And I don't think it's the fact that Rosemary and Christine came back from their weekend and took the guinea pigs.” You had meant that to be light teasing but now that you thought about it maybe that was it. You had never seen him have to stop being with a guinea pig after being with one and though he loved all animals and bees had a special place in his heart, guinea pigs were by far his favorite.

“You do know me very well.” He hummed standing and opening his arms and you walked right into them and he wrapped his arms and then his wings around your decadent form. “Your right, I haven't known how to tell you though.”

“Cas, you can tell me anything. I promise.” You swore and he did seem to relax him and he took a deep centering breath before continuing.

“When you came here you were pulled from your world; all that you knew and loved. I tried to find a way to right the wrong. But I couldn't and I started to get to know you.” He held you a bit tighter, “but I had to find it so that you could go home.” He explained, “whatever you choose I will be with you.” He promised and you frowned.

“Castiel I have no wish to be back there, no matter what one of us has to say goodbye to our homes.” You smiled as he was about to argue, “this is your home Cas, this is where you knew Sam and Dean, where you came into your own, this is your home.” You smiled and tapped his nose, “I choose to stay here with you in your home, I've come into my own as well.” You cooed and leaned up to kiss him. He held you tightly in his arms rubbing your back and he hummed in happiness.

“We're together.” He whispered, “as long as that's true.”

“It'll be that way forever.” You promised and he nodded kissing your shoulder.

“Yes. Forever. When your time comes I will follow you.” He promised and you blushed, you knew he was an angel and him wiling to follow you forever and be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was kind of hard to write but I like how it ended up.


	12. Marry

It was almost impossible to not think about a wedding growing up. Even a tom boy would have thought about it a bit just with Disney movies and such so even if someone wasn't dreaming of finding love and marrying whether to have children or not everyone has at least had a passing thought of being married. Whether it was about the wedding, the marriage, or even the type of person they would spend their life with.

You had of course thought of it to. As you aged you thought about it less and less. The chance of finding someone you'd want to marry seemed harder and harder to think you'd one day find. No one seemed good enough. You wanted someone like Castiel. An animal lover, a serious but caring man. A person you could count on when your back was against the wall. Someone who would if it was needed turn his back on everything for you. Selfish? Maybe? Okay, probably. But it was what you wanted, and you would give it back in return.

Today you had on a white dress you had made by yourself. It was silky feeling and sightly shiny, it came down to gracefully sweep the floor, the top was corseted. It was a challenge to make but somehow you figured it out. It cinched you up and you did lacing sleeves that went to your elbows. You had a veil done in Irish Crochet by Christine and was something new, she also crochet a little flower around a shiny penny with a blue ribbon around the top and a lobster clasp to clip around your strappy white kitten heeled shoes, which got the 'and a penny in your shoe' and something blue, while Rosemary let her borrow a golden locket that rested on your collar bone for something borrowed and something old.

Something old  
Something new  
Something borrowed  
Something blue  
and a penny in your shoe.

The wedding was a simple affair but it was an amazing one. You got married under an old oak tree there were no bride's maids or groom's men because neither of you wanted that. Didn't want a maid of honor since technically it was that if you died from the time of the engagement to the alter that he'd marry her instead and best man being a best man with a sword. You had no need for that, you didn't even bother with a officiant.

Christine and Rosemary had sewn little (wedding color) dresses for Spice, Misu, and Ginger. Between Castiel's love of guinea pigs, them being his favorite animal out of all the animals he loves and you thought it'd be cute. The three girls were your flower girls.

When you came to him, he wore a white suit with baby blue tie and his hair combed. When you came to him he let out a husky whisper of your name as he lifted your veil up to see your face and reached foreword to cup your face. 

You exchanged your vows. He said them all in Enochen and you were able to understand it somehow. Maybe it was that you heard him humming it and could understand the basics of what he said. Your vows were slipped from your lips were for him and him alone.

We kissed sealing us as husband and wife. You went into that kiss with him being your lover, your fiancee, and pulled away with him still being your lover but now being your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. I purposefully didn't do the vows because I wanted it to be more what you would do for Cas and if you didn't understand that you whispered your vows into his ear.


	13. Children

“Castiel?” You called and Castiel hummed putting the guinea pig down back into her cage. After you had been married for a month you had decided to surprise him. You took him to the local pet store and had him pick out two girl guinea pigs. After hours of looking them up online and talking to Rosemary as Christine was more of a cat person and knew little about the guinea pigs and only kept them because her wife loved them so much, you needed to make sure that they were okay. She had given you a list of everything you would need.

You'd need a food bowl and that normal pellets they sold and leafy greens for the normal food and other fruit and vegetables for a snack as well as Timothy Hay, and carrots; the hay especially is an important set of nutrients for them while they just really like carrots. But red leaf lettuce and potatoes are poisonous to them, same with chocolate and alcohol but you wouldn't give that to them anyway. You insisted he get the normal short haired guinea pigs since hairless ones need a massage with coconut butter and the long haired kind need a trim or their fur got clumpy, and boys need a scent gland cleaned. You'd start with short furred girl guinea pigs just to start the care off easily. Their fingernails needed trimmed every now and then and only a bath if they get dirty.

She also told you to never ever give them water from the bowl but from a water bottle with a little clicker. As well as the meanings of what happens, a high pitch loud sudden squeak only once mean they are hurt, loud repeated squeaking means they want food, soft repeated squeaks means they are happy while if they wag their butt they are angry and showing dominance. They also need attention or could literally die from loneliness, while you'd put it in the living room where both your husband and yourself spent plenty of time. Whether cuddling and talking, silently beside each other with you (favorite activity) and Cas reading through his books and keeping track of creatures, but you'd also give them attention and knew that Cas would give them more then enough attention for them. Still it was okay for them to have some fun and have another guinea pig with them. You had also been reminded by Christine that they did something called popcorning which apparently they'd shake for a while then jump up when excited and she only knew it because it was so adorable to her, and had actually written down a list for you.

Cage  
Pine chips (bedding)  
Pellet food  
Food bowl  
Timothy Hay  
Water bottle  
Hiding place (at least one per piggeh)

It had been hardest for him when you first brought the two home; he lovingly named them Sunshine and Moonbeam but you called them Sunny and Moon as a nickname. For a while you had to wait for them to get used to you before you could pick them up, they hid under the little hide places you got them, a light purple igloo shaped one and a one that looked like a log. He was happy enough to just watch them but once he could hold them he was over the moon. You almost felt jealous.

“Yes my love?” He asked putting Moonbeam down to go to her sister and you knew he must have already held Sunshine since he would pick her up if he hadn't. He was serious of making the two get equal attention.

“I...I...think I'm pregnant.” You said and he froze up looking at you shocked.

“W-what?” He asked and you sighed and took a deep breath.

“I think I might be pregnant. I'm two months late.” You explained and he looked even more shocked.

“How?” He asked seriously and you shook your head.

“How do you think Cas? We both assumed that an angel couldn't have a child with a mortal but...I guess nelphim's are real?” You guessed grabbing your stomach. You had been avoiding the thought for a while but once you accepted it this little tadpole in your womb became the most important one in your world. Even more then Cas, it was a different kind of love then the one you had for him and was your child. His child and yours. You'd do anything for this little one, even against him.

“My child,” he whispered placing his hand on your stomach.

“Of course yours. Who else's would it be?” You questioned, he couldn't think you cheated on him, could he? Forget that you'd never do that and he knew that-there was no way you could. You had plenty of girl time, Christine and Rosemary had become a close friend with both Castiel and yourself and you often went with Christine and Castiel with Rosemary having time away from each other was just as important. Otherwise you two were together.

“No, no, I'm just shocked.” He explained, “the chances are slim for an angel this way to have a child.” He then grinned and all your worries were washed away. With a grin of your own you embraced him.

Your pregnancy was in a lot of ways the same as a normal mortal pregnancy, it was nine months and had the cravings, back aches, morning sickness-which why did they call it morning sickness? It happens morning, noon and night-all that good stuff. Of course your loving husband was there, ready to make you a ceaser salad with mandarin oranges in it, or a (food you don't like) and chocolate. To massage your back and feet when the aches came, and was there holding your hair back as you threw up cooing and humming to you as he rubbed your back to comfort you. When you had to run to the bathroom five times in two and a half hours to go pee he'd be there holding a (favorite book) for you to read and relax, or run and get another roll of toilet paper.

And when you screamed and the birthing pains came Lailah came. An older sister of Castiel who was the angel of childbirth. She was happy to come and comforted you, assuring you that she was happy to help you and be an aunt. Gabe came as well being the angel of fertility and happy to be an uncle the two helping your husband and yourself birth three children. Triplets.

“Wow...uhm...damn...” Gabe had said and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I knew you two would be great parents and it's so rare I think I used a little too much grace. Sorry.” He called then flew off leaving you both stunned.

You had birthed first a girl, then a boy then finally another girl. You named the older girl Samantha after Sam, the boy Dean, obviously after Dean and the youngest girl you named Angela. It would be a hard thing but you were more then ready with your little ones and husband. Everything you've ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a fun chapter, I am so lucky my siren song is a guinea pig expert, I know nothing about them but she does. Also sorry for the naming the kids but whenever someone does things like (daughter 1's name) (boy's name) etc. it just confuses me and throws me off so I named the kids. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be the last.


	14. Epilogue

“Mommy who is Name?” The little girl asked looking up at her mtoher who had a lifetime of bad decisions on her face. She had started off a beauty but stress and pain had aged her. On some it made them strong and added to their beauty but on this poor woman who gave up it detracted from her.

“An angel.” The woman assured and smiled picking up her bible. The only thing she had.

“The angel of abused children; a protector.” Her older brother was suddenly standing there, a ten year old with more weight on his shoulders than should be. “She doesn't exist. There are no such thing as angels.”

“Do not hurt too much, my love.” Castiel's voice whispered through, though the mortals could not hear him.

“I hate that I wasn't able to step in before this.” You frowned, despite the pain the mother and son would stop today, the little girl never knowing such pain they had endured.

“It is over now, you know how father is.” Castiel assured and you sighed at the mention of your father-in-law. You got along with him alright but he had been worried and suspicious of you since you had nelphims. He hated having nelphims since they were wild cards, even if it was actually Gabriel's fault.

“Yes.” You agreed having already slipped in to the police station pulling the relevant strings. The abusive parent would be arrested, and more then likely if Rae had her way suddenly there would be a crash. You didn't care either way, since the abuser would be gone forever one way or another.

After your little ones had grown up slowly you realized that they were growing but you weren't changing. It wasn't until they reached the magical age of thirteen that it came out that you had lived with enough of his grace that his father stepped in and made you an angel.

You were made the angel of abused children; a protector. Castiel was an arch angel, along with his closest brother Gabriel and he was still the angel of Thursday. Your young children were made angels as well. Samantha the angel of innocence, Dean the angel of determination and Angel the angel of creativity.

Of course they acted more like muses then actual angels. As they grew older they may become the angels of their representations or it might even change with their personality. Or they may become a full fledged muse. There were several for all nine muses; history, music, comedy, tragedy, dance, romance, divinity, stars, and heroes. They were something else entirely and most if not all nelphims became some kind of muse just because of their training in angel duties being mostly towards muse like duties.

Your own little home in the heavens was lovely. Each of the three children had their own room. Samantha had inherited her name sake's bookworm ways and her room was filled with copy after copy of books of all kind, from ancient texts to modern works. Dean had a love of minerals and stones, his room being decorated like them and holding pictures and diagrams holding up the gems and he took one or another for each of the places he visited if he manged to impart enough determination in the person to get done what was supposed to happen. Angela was more like the Dean her older brother was named after, her sarcastic ways and fun loving attitude. But she was there for them whenever they needed it and was the one who with the best hand writing would copy every book she could get her hands on from any angel willing so Samantha could have a copy of it, and had found Dean more then a few interesting gems and minerals.

The house had guinea pigs, so Castiel didn't have to say goodbye to his darling guinea pigs Sunshine and Moonbeam, even adopting a boy he named Aspen. With it being a place he couldn't get the two girls pregnant. You also got to have a couple of (favorite animals) not needing to worry about what would happen to them being around the small stout bodied, short eared, tailless domestic rodent of South American origin.

“Here it comes.” Castiel whispered his black wings spreading waiting as your own (color that represents you) wings spread fluttering slightly as you waited. If something would go wrong it would be now. Castiel was here to help you if need be even if you never needed his help he was always there for you as you were for him.

Once you were sure that the man had been arrested, sure that everything would be fine, holding hands the two of you spread your wings fully and flew back to your home where Gabriel was babysitting your triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is is. This story is done. I don't know...I hope you gusy liked this story I'm not sure at the moment. Maybe in some time I will come to like it or not, I really don't have feelings one way or another. I love Cas so much but I don't know. Maybe I'm just being hard on myself since this is my first supernatural story and I never finish a story this fast so I hope you like it.


End file.
